


First Class

by CaptainAwesomest



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesomest/pseuds/CaptainAwesomest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Scott and Jean were students just like the ones they teach now. When they catch a couple of students pulling a familiar prank on one-another thong, this brings back memories and restarts something the two thought they grew out of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Class

"I'm just saying, maybe it'd help with the student discipline."

"Scott, hun, we are _not_ practicing surprise military-style drills."

At the Xavier institute, the two talking are easily recognizable members of the school staff. Formerly members of the original class of students, Scott Summers and Jean Grey, AKA Cyclops and Marvel Girl (or Phoenix, or just Jean; she's OK with any and either), who's appearances instantly make them stand out; the former a tall, dark-haired man who can't go anywhere without his ruby-red sunglasses without destroying anything he looks at, and the latter a pretty young woman with long red hair and sparkling green eyes, known for her powerful telekinetic and telepathic abilities.

Since graduating, the two have been near constant members of the staff, and recently have became the Headmasters of the school; though Jean manages the student-body primarily, Scott oversees the X-Men training, and together they hold the two sides of the institute together and keep everyone alive and speaking to one-another.

"But getting everyone awake to run laps is a great way to train them to prepare for surprise attacks on the school. In case you haven't noticed, those are slightly more common than fires at this place." Scott insists, though Jean just rolls her eyes and smiles at him. Together, the two are in a classroom, setting up for a lesson Jean has with some of the students in a few minutes, moving chairs and pushing desks and what-not; technically, Jean could do it herself, and would be easier if she did, but it gives them an opportunity to talk about things, so they enjoy these types of moments.

"You're kind-of forgetting about the morale issue though; students don't like surprise drills, so if you try that when they're trying to sleep, they're probably going to react pretty badly." Jean muses, looking at him as she stood up after sorting out some paperwork in a desk drawer, patting down the long loose skirt she was wearing and pulling at her green long-sleeved shirt to cover the skin on her stomach exposed.

"I guess, but I still think it's a good idea." Scott responds with a shrug, similarly adjusting his own clothes after placing several chairs down, adjusting his blue cargo pants' belt and rolling up the sleeves of his dark-green sweater. "Well, how about this, we schedule them regularly so-"

"Ayygh! Santo! Quit it!"

The two pause as they hear a familiar yelp, looking out the door at the halls of the school as, among the many students around, they see a pink-skinned girl with wings and black-and-pink hair, known as Megan Gwynth, AKA Pixie, trying to escape as another student, a large boy made of grey rock called Santo Vaccarro, also known as Rockslide, held her back by her rainbow print panties.

"Again? Santo, how many times do I need to tell you to stop giving Megan wedgies?" Jean yells from the classroom, getting both their attention and making him let go.

"Hey, she started it this time!" Santo insists, crossing his arms, as Megan stuffed the underwear into her jeans.

"You can't even feel it!" Megan retorts, pouting as she glared at her large friend, who they now notice also had his underwear partially pulled out. "Besides, you already got me 18 times last week, so anything I do is payback!"

"That was for your birthday! Doesn't count!"

"Both of you, stop it." Jean repeats, separating the pair as they were getting closer to a fight. "If I hear any more from you two about this you're both getting detention. Is that clear?"

"Yes Mrs Grey." The two solemnly nod, backing away and heading off to play some other game together once Jean was no longer glaring at them.

"You were awfully aggressive with them." Scott muses as Jean returns to the classroom, observing her, while she turns back to him.

"Well, they keep doing it and I'd rather discourage it. I don't get why those things are so common with our student body; its like an unofficial school tradition." Jean complains, returning to adjusting the papers.

"You would know about that." Scott muses, thinking back, while Jean blushes a little at the memory she detects him having, of one of the many times during her student days that she found herself getting her panties pulled by one of the boys, usually Bobby or Warren.

"Hey, don't act like I'm the only one with experience with those, I remember Warren getting you a few times too." Jean responds, causing Scott to remember a different event, causing him to blush a bit and bringing a grin to Jean's face at that.

"...I'm just going to end this here." Scott replies, trying to be the bigger man by returning to moving the desk, turning away from Jean. Still smirking at him, and now in the mood to tease him a little, she points a finger at him before rising it up, causing him to stiffen as white material quickly shot out of his pants. "Jean!"

"What, I didn't do anything." Jean responds with a cheeky grin as he turns around to look at her, an annoyed-though-weirdly-amused expression on his face.

"Yeah? That's how you're going to play it?" Scott responds as he steps towards her, looking at her as she grins back.

"Maybe, what you going to do about it?" Jean continues to tease him, trying to bring a smile to his face. She gets her wish, but reacts too slowly to him wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "Hey!"

"Hold still, just need to show you what I'm 'going to do about it'." Scott replies, as he reached back into the skirt. She squirmed, laughing as she did, until she felt his hands curl around her yellow and green laced boyshorts, letting out a small squeak as he pulled them up.

"Scott!"

"Consider us even." Scott replies as he tugged for a second then let go, stepping away so she could fix her underwear.

"Owe, seriously, forgot how much of a literal pain in the ass these things are." Jean groans, stuffing the material back, while Scott just smirks at her, raising an eyebrow. Not wanting to leave it at that, she grins back, before waving a hand to close and lock the door, then holding one towards him. Without warning Scott's lifted into the air and pulled to her, as she floats up to join him; wanting to get her hands full as it were, she reaches for his still somewhat visible underwear, though as soon as she has a hold of it he grabs at hers too.

"Sure you want to do this?"

"Bring it, Summers."

With that, anyone paying attention outside would hear mutual yelps and squeals of surprise, pain, and laughter, as the two of the X-Men's most senior staff yanked each other's underwear about in the air. Floating in perfect unison the two orbited the room, occasionally knocking over plants and other objects as they bounced around, both equally pulling the other's underwear about, stretching the material. Scott's underwear was noticeably tougher, though Jean was able to keep her own panties in-tack with her powers, not wanting to give him the 'victory' or ripping her panties, and so the floating wedgie fight continued for a few minutes.

At least, until a knock on the door interrupted them, calling their attention to the students waiting outside for their lesson.

"Mrs Grey? Hello?" One student calls, causing Jean and Scott to fall to the ground as Jean lost focus, causing the two to burst into embarrassed laughter.

Rushing, the two straightened themselves out while Jean quickly sorted the room out, before the two rushed to the door, unlocking it and letting the students in.

"Sorry, we were uh, straightening the room out." Scott tells the students as they entered, as Scott and Jean kept an arm wrapped around each other's backs; to the students it just looked like the two were being affectionate, but in reality they both held a grip on the other's underwear, wanting to be the last one to get a pull in.

"So, uh, I'll see you later." Scott muses, giving Jean a peck on the cheek. This evidently distracted her enough to let him get the final pull and get away before she could get him back, flashing her a grin as he left while she held in a yelp from the final tug on her underwear registering. Giving him a small death glare she stuffed the underwear back into place before the students noticed, then gave him a grin as he once-more felt her rising his underwear up his back with her mind.

'Oh, we are _so_ picking this up later, Red.' Scott thinks to himself, knowing she'd hear.

'You bet your ass we are, Slim.'


End file.
